The present invention relates to an adamantane derivative, the 5,7-diphenyl-1,3-diazoadamantan-6-one, per se and to the aqueous disinfectant compositions containing this molecule, and/or the molecule of at least one other adamantane derivative, associated in particular with peracetic acid.
Disinfectant compositions containing, among other components, molecules with adamantane residues, are known in the art.
However, none of the disinfectant compositions as proposed so far contains the 5,7-diphenyl-1,3-diazoadamantan-6-one molecule, and or a molecule of one other adamantane derivative, in particular associated with peracetic acid.
Therefore, a subject of the present invention is the 5,6-diphenyl-1,3-diazoadamantan-6-one molecule, having the following formula (each atom of the adamantane molecule skeleton is conventionally assigned a number; the numbers of the atoms involved in relevant substitutions are given in the formula): 
A further subject of the present invention is the use of the 5,7-diphenyl-1,3-diazoadamantan-6-one molecule, and/or the molecule of at least another adamantane derivative, for the formulation of disinfectant compositions. Finally, the aqueous solutions of disinfectant compositions containing the 5,7-diphenyl-1,3-diazoadamantan-6-one molecule, and/or the molecule of another adamantane derivative, associated with peracetic acid, constitute a further subject of the present invention.
The disinfectant composition according to the invention comprises, in one embodiment thereof, the following components, expressed as percent w/v:
The phenolic derivatives can be selected from the group comprising o-phenyl-phenol, p-chloro-m-cresol, 2benzyl-4-chlorophenol, phenol and combinations thereof.
The additives can be selected from the group comprising solvents, sequestering agents, anticorrosives, buffers, perfumes and combinations thereof.
The formulations according to the present invention can be utilised as such or water-diluted at the time of use. Dilutions depend on the required rate of the biocidal action.
The formulations according to the invention proved sporicidal, bactericidal (Gram+ and Gramxe2x88x92 Mycobacterium tuberculosis included), fungicidal and virucidal, for very short contact times (starting from 5 minutes). All the microbiological values were tested and are testable according to the CEN TC/216 methods. So far, only a general description of the present invention has been given. With the aid of the examples a more detailed description of some embodiments will be provided hereinafter, finalized to give a better understanding of objects, features, advantages and applications thereof.